


Little Problems

by insomniabelike



Series: Fluff/Angst Oneshots [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver, Littles, M/M, agere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniabelike/pseuds/insomniabelike
Summary: A collection of Sanders Sides Agere stuffs
Series: Fluff/Angst Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969759
Comments: 18
Kudos: 69





	1. Little Problems

**Author's Note:**

> PSA: THIS IS COMPLETELY NON-SEXUAL, AGERE IS A COPING MECHANISM FOR STRESS OR ANXIETY AND IT'S HEALTHY TO DO
> 
> Also, I'm not a litte, my partner is, but he normal doesn't go that young, and she doesn't like talk to me during it, so if stuff is off, I'm sorry-

Yelling, that was all he could hear. He didn't know when it started, he didn't know what it was about, but he could hear. He felt a fuzzy feeling in his head. 

_'Don't regress, don't regress, don't regress-'_ He thought to himself. He tried to fight it off, but he couldn't. He felt himself slipping. 

He felt tears gather in his eyes. The yelling was scary. It was loud. He didn't know what they were yelling about, but he wanted it to stop. 

He felt tears slip out and pulled up his hood. He wanted his onesie, he wanted his stuffie, he wanted JayJay. He sniffled a little. 

"Everyone shut up!" A voice yelled and everyone went quiet. "Vi?"

He looked up at the person who spoke. It was JayJay. He sniffled again. "Hm-mm?" He asked, feeling really small. 

"You okay?" 

"I-I-" He stuttered. 

"Come here, Little One." Janus opened his arms for a hug. Virgil walked over, a little wobbly. He collapsed into Janus' arms. "Shh, shh, shh. It's okay, baby."

Virgil cried a little bit. Janus noticed the others looking at him and Virgil questioningly. Fuck, he’d forgotten that Virgil hadn’t told them yet. Well, he was going to tell them today anyways.

”I’ll explain in a bit.” He said. “Let’s go to your room, huh?” He asked, turning to the little in his arms.

Virgil nodded, chewing on his thumb.

They sunk out to Virgil’s room. Virgil sat on his bed as Janus went over to his closet and grabbed his little box. 

“V, you want your onesie?” He asked. The little nodded. He went nonverbal when he was little enough, so he must be pretty small. “You want help?” Virgil nodded. 

He helped the little one get into his slightly oversized onesie. It was big because he liked to flap the sleeves around. It amused him, and if he was doing that, he’d keep himself entertained for a bit. 

“Here, sweetie.” He took Virgil’s thumb out of his mouth and handed him his pacifier. He giggled and put it in his mouth. Janus could feel his heart melting. Virgil was too cute, normally and when he was little. 

“I’ll be right back, baby, I’m gonna get you some juice.” He said, after turning on a movie for Virgil. 

“Mkay.” The little said, though it was muffled through the pacifier in his mouth. 

Janus walked out, taking Virgil’s sippy cup with him. He got down to the kitchen and was greeted with everyone looking at him.   
  
“Explain please.” Logan said. Janus froze for a second. 

“...Virgil age-regresses. He does it when he gets too stressed or scared, and your yelling set him off. He’s been stressed this week, so he slipped younger than usual.” He explained. “He seems to be around 3.”

The others were silent. “Oh...” Logan said. “I do that, too, actually.”

“Whoa... I didn’t expect that.” Janus said. “I’m just here to get Virgil some orange juice.” 

"Alright, we'll let you get back to that. But I'd like to speak with Virgil when he is old enough again." Logan said. 

"Of course." Janus said. He poured some orange juice on the sippy cup and walked back up to Virgil's room.

Virgil was crying. He was scared. JayJay was gone, he hadn't seen Rem at all, he was alone and he was scared. He heard footsteps and got even more scared. What if it was a monster? 

He his under his bed and cried quietly. 

Janus walked in the room. 

"Vi? Virgil?" He asked. Virgil wasn't there. He heard quiet sniffles from under the bed and bent down. He saw Virgil there. 

"Hi sweetie, I brought orange juice." He said. Virgil sniffled and crawled out. "Hi baby." Janus handed Virgil the sippy cup, and the other started to drink out of it. Virgil smiled at the other. 

"You wanna watch a movie?" Janus asked. Virgil nodded. "How about Nightmare Before Christmas?" They watched it when Virgil was little a lot, since he loved it a lot. Virgil nodded vigorously and climbed up on his bed. He made grabby hands at Janus, who laughed and put the little on his lap. He turned on the movie.

About 30 minutes in, Virgil had fallen asleep. Janus turned off the movie, snapped himself into his pajamas, and laid down with the little on his chest. He slowly drifted off into sleep as well. 

Only to be waken a few hours later by a lot of giggling. He saw Virgil on the ground, rolling around and giggling. Janus blinked. Obviously he was older now. "Hi sweetie." He said, sitting next to the giggling boy. 

"JayJay!" He cried, wrapping arms around his shoulders. "Hi." 

"How old are you, baby." 

"I'm fouwr (four)." He said. 

"Aww, you're so small." He said. 

"No. I'm the big. I'm biggest." 

Janus just smiled. "Okay." He said. "What do you want to do, little one?" 

"I wants to dwaw (draw)." He said. 

"Let me get you some crayons, I'll be right back, I swear." He said. He walked over to Virgil's closet and looked through it. He finally found the crayons, and brought, them along with the coloring book, back to Virgil.

"Yay! Colowing (Coloring)!" Virgil said. Janus smiled, handing him the art supplies and watched him color. 

After a little while, and a few drawings, Virgil felt tired. He yawned and leaned on Janus. 

"You tired, baby?" Janus asked. Virgil nodded. "Let's get you in bed, sweetheart." He picked up Virgil and put him on his bed. He tucked him in. 

"Jan? Can you stay?" Janus smiled.

"Of course, my sweet stormcloud." He said. He laid next to Virgil and cuddled up to him. They both drifted off. 

Virgil woke up. He was in his little onesie? And Janus was...

He suddenly remembered the events of the part few hours. How he'd regressed because of the yelling and- Oh shit. The others knew.

"Fuck!" He yelled, bolting up.


	2. Remy needs a break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy ends up having to take care of 6 small littles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me over here vibin in actually does regress-  
> But like to not super young or whatever-

“Remus, Roman, Stop!”   
“Virgil, it’s okay, he’s not hurt, don’t cry please- NO DON’T BITE ME!”  
”Janus, stop and let Logan work- NO DOnT-”  
  
The caregiver had quite enough of this. “ALRIGHT, EVERYONE, TIME OUTS! REMUS OVER THERE! ROMAN, OPPOSITE CORNER! VIRGIL, GO OVER ON THE STAIRS! LOGAN, GO OVER BY VIRGIL! JANUS, GO TO KITCHEN!” He smoothed out his hair and looked around. He noticed a confused looking Patton baby on the couch. “You can stay here, angel.” Remy booped his nose and Patton giggled. “The rest of you, we’re all going to have talks. Until I come over and talk to you, you aren’t allowed to talk to each other, or move. Just sit and think about what you did and why I could possibly be punishing you.”

He sighed, and went to the kitchen first.   
  
Janus saw him walk in and looked down. “‘M sorry.” He said. 

“It’s okay, babes, you were the best aside from Patton. You just interrupted Lo while he was trying to read some, and you know how he gets. How about we get you a cookie and you take a nap, little one?” 

Janus’ eyes lighted up at the work cookie. He nodded vigorously and Remy laughed a bit. He handed Janus a cookie, and the two of them walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, where Janus sat and snuggled with little Patton. 

Remy went to Logan next. 

“Lo, you were a bad boy. You can’t hit Janus, especially with a book. Both the book and Janus are kind of fragile, you don’t want to hurt either of them.” Logan’s lip trembled, then he started to wail. Logan didn’t normally get like this, but when he did, it wasn’t good. Remy hugged him. Logan muttered constant apologies. “Just... don’t do it again. Let’s get you to sleep, baby.” He said, picking up Logan. 

See, when the sides regressed in the mindscape, they usually shrunk to the normal size for that age, and Logan was pretty small right now. 

Logan seemed to shrink even more and babbled at Remy. “Bemy! BemyBemBemBemy!” 

Remy laughed a bit, “Yeah, sweetie, that’s me.” 

He laid Logan down on the couch with Patton, who seemed to have grown a bit. He cooed at Logan and Logan giggled. 

“I’m going to talk to Vi now, so behave, or no desserts after dinner.” He said, walking over to the stairs. There was a crying toddler Virgil. He looked around 3. “Vi, you don’t bite people. That’s a big no no, mister.” Remy said. Virgil sobbed. “‘M sor-sorry.” He muttered, repeating the phrase. Remy wrapped arms around the crying boy and carried him to the couch as well, where baby Logan babbled happily upon seeing him. 

He made sure they all promised to behave and went to talk to the twins. “Both of you, boys, follow me.” He said to the twins, who were both crying. he walked to the kitchen. “You guys can’t just fight each other. So from now on, I’m confiscating your weapons when you’re little, and if I find you with any weapons that I haven’t given you permission to use, it’s early bedtime, and no sweets. For either of you." The 5 year old twins looked at each other, and continued crying. "Now I want you both to apologize."

Roman pulled Remus into a hug and the two sobbed into each others shoulders. Remy felt bad for yelling. "Here, go sit with the others, and I'll be in in one second. Behave." He said, and the twins nodded. Remus didn't want to let go of his brother, so Roman just grabbed his hand and they walked off. 

Remy walked to the fridge. Chocolate milk for Patton, Apple Juice for Remus, Grape Juice for Roman, Strawberry milk for Janus, and Milk with Vanilla and Cinnamon for Virgil and Logan. He then grabbed cookies, and all the sippy cups, plus backup baby bottles for if they felt younger, and went to the living room. 

He saw his littles on the couch together, Roman and Remus hugging, Logan and Virgil babbling at each other, Patton watching with interest, and Janus huddled up under some blankets he was sharing with Patton. 

"Babies, I brought a peace offering." He said. Everyone but Roman looked at him with interest, as Roman still seemed mad. "For Pat, cookies and chocolate milk." Patton smiled up at him, shoving the full cookie in his mouth, making Remy laugh.

"For Little Starlight, I've got your special milk, and I've got a star cookie for my baby star," Logan babbled happily and sucked on the baby bottle of milk.

Virgil looked up at him with great interest and admiration, as if he was a great deity. "Here Little Storm." He smiled at the little child, who just kept staring at Remy as he sucked on his baby bottle. 

"For my baby snake, I brought some Strawberry Milk." He said, handing the sippy cup to the little side. 

"Tanks chu." Janus said, taking the cookie and the sippy cup. 

"Here, Rem, I brought you Apple Juice."

"Appley Juice!" The baby intrusive side said, grinning and taking the cup.

"And Ro-" Before he could eve finish, Roman smacked the cup out of his hand. He frowned and pouted as he turned his head away from his caregiver. 

"Roman, No." He said. "Be nice." 

"No! NonononoNO!" Roman said.

"Someone's acting like a brat." Remy said. "I brought you grape juice. Now either decline it politely or take it, don't throw a tantrum to me about what you and your brother did." He said sassily. He picked up the grape juice. "Now do you want it, or not?" 

Roman frowned. "No! NO You's a Meanie! Stays Away!" 

"Excuse me, mister, I think it's nap time." 

"NO!"

"Yes." Remy picked up the kicking and screaming Roman and carried him to his room. He tucked Roman in. "Stay in here and take a nap, don't come out until you're ready to behave." Roman cried and hugged a stuffed animal. Remy knew he'd be okay. He left the light on and the door open so Roman could get out if he wanted, but he felt bad. 

Roman cried loudly for a while, upsetting every other little in the house, until all of them regressed further, and all were crying, while Remy tried to calm everyone down. He felt his own mind feel fuzzy, like he was going to slip. He got out his phone. He rung Emile's number. 

"Hi, Rem." Saud Emile's cheery voice when he picked up.

"Hi." Remy's voice sounded higher than normal, which made him feel even smaller. He had tears gathering in his eyes, though the other littles probably couldn't see it through his sunglasses, or their own tears for that matter. "Uh, I was taking care of everyone like you said, and Roman started to cry, and now everyone's crying, and I feel like crying, and I can't slip cause I can't leave them all alone, I don't know what to do." He explained.

"Aww, okay, I'll be there in a few minutes, just hold on." Emile said. 

Remy hug up, feeling himself slip. He felt fuzzy. He could feel himself shrinking. Suddenly all the crying was far too loud in his ears, and he started to wail too. He felt arms wrap around him and saw a small Logan. He hugged the other back and felt himself calming. He somehow drifted off.

Patton's dad instincts had kicked in at some point and he now seemed to be around 8 or 9 and decided that he'd be in charge because the oldest was always in charge, he just decided. He managed to comfort all the crying littles. Roman walked down the stairs, hearing that lack of crying. He noticed Patton, older than him still, in the middle of a cuddle pile. He was beckoned over by the oldest little and joined the cuddle pile. Patton comforted him and he ended up falling asleep too.

And that's how Emile came home to find the biggest little cuddle pile on the ground with Patton in the center. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oneshot, Twoshot, Redshot, Blueshot-  
> Starts as a oneshot, now it’s not-


	3. Little and Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus is alone. Everyone he's ever loved has left. He's by himself. Seems like the worst time to age-regress, doesn't it? All alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling AnGsTy  
> L, Strawberry, January, are you proud of my angst? (I say as if they even know I write this-)

Remus was crying. He'd gone out to find Janus to get help, since he could feel himself regressing, so he'd gone out into the hallway with their rooms. Only to find solid wall where Janus' door had been. Janus had left him. He normally would've just pretended it didn't bother him, but being half in littlespace, he broke down and cried. He ran back to his room and sobbed. He sobbed under his blankets for a while, not bothering to get into a onesie or get his stuffie. He just cried. 

Everyone else leaving him played in his mind as he sobbed. 

* * *

_"Ro!" A young Remus had called. He bounded down the stairs of the mind palace in the shared space._

_Roman was crying and Janus and Patton were glaring at each other. "Stay away from him." Patton spat at the younger side._

_Patton was the oldest side. At this point he'd just been feelings. He had been there as soon as Thomas was born, so he'd immediately taken a fatherly role. Janus had come a little while later, being self-preservation and encompassing his fears, and sense of right and wrong in a sort of messed up way. The two had taken the roles of the parents to the other sides that had came along; Romulus, or Creativity; and Logan, Curiosity._

_Remus was scared, why was Patton mad? What had he done wrong?_

_"Don't fucking talk to him like that." Janus spat back at Patton, seeing the way Remus had recoiled from his crying brother._

_"Don't you swear at me!" Patton had yelled. Remus was scared. While the others were fighting, he and Roman managed to get to each other. They huddled up together on the floor._

_"Roman!" Patton had yelled after a little bit. He felt his brother get ripped from his arms, and cried out. "Roman, you have to stay away from him, he's evil, they'll just hurt Thomas!" Patton said, pulling a kicking and screaming Roman away._

_Remus had desperately wanted his brother back, anything to stay near him. He'd appeared in Roman's room a few days later, only to be yelled at and thrown out by the one person he thought cared about him, his brother._

_He'd cried for days after that._

* * *

_Virgil had appeared about a year after the lights and others got seperated. He was so small, and Remus vowed to take care of him. Be the brother that everyone needs. He and Virgil and Janus spent just about every waking hour together. Cuddling, playing, watching TV, failing at cooking, all of it together._

_Then Virgil started to spend more time in the light side. He kept leaving them. He missed things. He missed movie night, he missed picnic lunch in the imagination, he missed dinner, lunch, breakfast, bedtime, cuddle time, he kept missing things, until he came in the final time to the otherscape._

_"Hey, guys..." He said, awkwardly._

_"V! You're just in time for movie night!" Remus had called._

_Virgil just stood there. "I'm leaving you guys." He said simply._

_"B-But-" Remus had said, feeling like he did with Roman all over again. He knew this would happen. He knew. Virgil was leaving because of him._

_"I got accepted." He said. "The lights said I could live with them."_

_"Wow. Okay, so you don't care about us, that's fun." Janus had said._

_"N-No, I-"_

_Remus broke down sobbing. He couldn't deal with it, the flashbacks with Roman, when Orange had stopped coming out of his room, he just didn't want to lose someone else._

_"R-Remus?" In all the time Virgil and Remus knew each other, Remus hadn't cried. He wasn't a big crier. Or at least around others._

_"Just get out, traitor." Janus spat._

_"Fucking fine!" Virgil said back to Janus. He walked out, slamming the door._

_"Rem, are you o-" Janus had started to ask, but Remus cut him off._

_"Promise me you won't leave either?" He asked, voice childish, the first time he had regressed._

_"I-I promise." Janus had said._

_"Pinky swear?" He asked, holding out his pinky finger._

_"Pinky swear." Janus had said, linking his pinky to Remus'_

* * *

"He swore! He pinky swore!" Remus yelled, sobbing even more. 

He heard footsteps coming towards the door to the othe- to the darkscape. 

He darted towards his closet and hid in the very back, behind a ton of things, so Janus wouldn't be able to see him. 

"Remus?" He heard Janus' voice ask. It took all his willpower not to run to his caregiver and sob into his arms. "Remus can I come in?"

Remus didn't answer and shrunk back more into his closet. 

"Remus? If you don't answer in knocking in this door."

"You pinky swore!" Remus shouted. 

"Rem-"

"No! Go away, traitor!" He yelled, little voice showing.

Janus felt himself tear up, and he walked away. 

Remus sobbed at the sound of the retreating footsteps. 

He grabbed his stuffed bear, Mr. Fluffles. 

"We're all alone now, aren't we, Mr. Fuffwes?" He said, little voice showing more. 

He hugged his stuffie to his chest and cried.


	4. Little and Alone Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Janus walks away from Remus, he feels the weight of what he's just done to his boyfriend. Maybe he has a LITTLE secret of his own-

Janus walked away and to the lights common area. He suddenly felt himself tearing up. He collapsed onto the couch, and started to cry. 

Remus had trusted him.

He'd loved him.

He'd made Janus swear to never leave, but he did.

Remus had abandonment issues, and he knew this.

He'd caused his boyfriend, his soulmate- as Remus said- pain.

"Jan?" Asked a voice. "You okay?" It was Patton. Or it sounded like him. He shook his head no. No, he was not okay. He already missed Remus.

"What happened, kiddo?" Patton asked. 

"Remus, he-" He couldn't finish.

Patton was confused. What about Remus? What did he say to make Janus cry? Why would Janus care? What kind of mean, messed up thing had Remus done to him?

"What did he do?" Patton asked, concerned and a bit angry, though trying to hide the last emotion. Remus made one of his friends upset.

"He- I just left him- he's- I'm just as bad as Roman and Virgil- He-e hates m-me- I-" He choked out. "My best friend hates me-" He said quieter. 

"Aww, kiddo-"

"I'll be in my room." He said.

He felt his head start getting fuzzy. He sighed and let himself slip, it usually helped. 

He didn't know what to do. He went to his closet to get his stuffed animal and onesie, but he didn't know how to get the onesie on. Remus had always helped him, and he was too small right now. He cried even more. He felt his physical form shrinking. This happened when he got far into littlespace. He cried and jumped onto his bed. He and Remus had gotten each other matching stuffed animals- but in different colors; Remus' being yellow for Janus, and Janus' being Green for Remus- so the stuffed animal just made him cry more. 

He felt an urge to run back to Remus and cry into his arms and stay with him forever, but he knew he couldn't. Remus had called him a traitor. He's told him to leave. He didn't want to make Remus upset. So he stayed and cried into his stuffed animal. He found a hoodie of Remus' that he'd left in Janus' room the other day and pulled it to his chest, burying his face in it so he could smell Remus. It helped calm him a bit. He fell asleep, thinking of his friend. God, he missed him already. 

The next morning, he awoke out of littlespace. He looked around and then remembered what happened. He felt himself tear up again and pulled Remus' hoodie onto himself. He laid there for a while. 

A knock snapped him out of his thoughts and he walked to get it.

"Hello, Janus. Pat has sent me to get yo-oouu... are you alright?" Roman said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm perfectly fine." He lied. He hated that his voice sounded shaky.

"Your eyes are red and puffy, your voice is shaky, your face is blotchy and looks like it has tear stains, so it is my brilliant deduction that you've been crying. What's up?" 

"And why would I tell you?"

"Fair enough." Roman said. "It's breakfast time."

"Don't expect me there." He said, not lying, though Roman would probably assume he was.

"Okay, see you." He obviously had assumed it was a lie.

"Mhm." He said, even though he had plans to never leave his room again. He didn't deserve it. 

He felt himself tearing up again and buried his face into Remus' hoodie, breathing in the familiar scent.

Remus wasn't in a much better state. He was crying, and he just wanted his boyfriend back. He decided to just talk to him. He rose up in Janus' room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahaha, cliffhanger, I'm evil


	5. Little and Alone Pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's so fucking rushed, I'm sorry

"Jan?" Janus heard a whisper of an all too familiar voice. 

He whipped around, and looked. There was his boyfriend. "Rem?" He asked.

"I-I just wan-nted to apologize." He stuttered out through his tears. 

Before Remus could finish his apology, Janus jumped up and hugged him. "I'm so sorry, Rem, I never should've left." He said, sobbing into Remus' shoulder. 

"I-It's okay." The taller side stuttered out again, burying his face in his boyfriend's hair. "Wait, are you wearing my hoodie?"

"I missed you so much." He said.

"I missed you too." Remus said, kissing Janus' head. "Please don't leave me?"

"I swear I won't." He promised. "Even if one of us isn't moved so we can be together, we'll figure something out."

He pulled away from the hug, cupped Remus' cheek and leaned up to give him a kiss. 

After a second they both pulled away.

"Cuddles?" Remus asked. Janus laughed and pulled him over to his bed. He laid down and Remus cuddled up to them. 

Janus pressed their foreheads together. "I love you." He muttered. 

"Love you too, my beautiful snake." Remus said.

They both drifted off into a peaceful sleep, just comforted by the other's presence with them.

_End_

**_*Bonus*_ **

Patton knocked on Janus' door after breakfast. He hadn't showed up. Patton slowly opened the door, and found Janus asleep, cuddled up with Remus. He frowned. Were they dating? 'Awwwee.' Patton thought. He closed the door and let them sleep.

"Is he okay, padre?" Roman asked as Patton walked downstairs.

"Yeah, I think he'll be okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after, my dudes


	6. Little and Alone Pt. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well it's been a bit since this series, hasn't it.
> 
> Remus has a talk with some people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has no age regression, I just wanted to do another part to this-

Remus was pacing. He hadn't had a proper conversation with any side other than Janus since Virgil left. During the video he appeared in, he was just making his presence known, playing up for the cameras. He knew he'd eventually have to talk to the others, the secret visits would never stay secret for long, but he didn't want it to be now.

Alas, people seemed to have a tendency to just walk into rooms in this side of the mindscape, which didn't seem nice, in his opinion. As much as he wouldn't care about others seeing him naked or making out with Janus, he knew that Janus hated being walked in on and Virgil had hardly let any of them into his room when he was back with the darks.

He took a deep breath. 

"You ready, Rem?" Janus asked, taking his hand. 

"I'm ready."

"You sure that you're okay with them knowing about us?" He nodded but felt a pang of fear.

"What if they take me away from you? What if they leave you again and then we're rejects again? You deserve so much better than that, I want you to be happy." He said.

"And you make me happy. I won't let them tear us apart. If they even try, they'll have a neck full of snake venom. And anywhere that you're with me, I'm happy." Janus smiled, kissing the back of his hand that he was still holding. 

Remus took another deep breath. "Okay. I think I'm ready." 

Janus nodded and stood up, kissing him on the cheek. Remus let go of Janus' hand and followed Janus out of the room. 

"Hello, Janus." Logan said, not yet noticing Remus. 

"Hello." Janus said, putting on his theatrical voice that he preferred to use around the others to keep up his image. 

"What is he doing here?" Virgil asked frowning at Remus. 

"Who? Oh, Remus, hello." Logan said. 

"Hello, Sides" He said, not doing his theatrical voice, as he didn't feel like it anyways and probably wouldn't be able to keep it up for long.

Virgil blinked a few times, hearing the normal voice. He sat down. 

Logan looked confused, and Roman did as well. Patton looked at him with a knowing look. _Why the fuck was he looking at him like that?_ All Remus knew was he didn't like the expression. 

"So... I am dating Remus, and I can't leave him alone, so if you don't want him around, I am going to go away with him, otherwise I wouldn't be any better than all of you. Except you, Logan. You haven't done anything wrong."

"What did I do?!" Roman shouted.

"You left him and threw him out of your room!" Janus shouted back.

"Well he was only going to hurt Thomas, what else was I supposed to do?!" Remus looked down. He was going to hurt Thomas. He wasn't really wasn't good for anything...

"Not that! He's your brother, and he cared about you!" Janus didn't deny that he would hurt Thomas.

Roman frowned and sat down. "Well, the feelings aren't, and never were, reciprocated." He spat.

Remus froze. He felt himself tearing up, and sunk out. He knew this already, but he liked the idea that he was secretly loved by his brother. That he did care. But he didn't. Of course he didn't. Remus was just a monster, a freak, unloveable, Janus probably didn't care about him either, he was just lying and he wanted to leave like Virgil and Roman and Patton did. He curled up in his closet, hiding behind all of his clothes and things, not wanting to be found. 

Meanwhile, in the lightscape, things were happening. 

"Look at what you did!" Janus yelled after Remus sunk out.

"He ran away, how important"

"He was about to start crying, you asshole! Jesus Christ, you really are evil aren't you!" Janus said.

"I am a Prince! I am not evil!"

"Princes are supposed to care about people and understand their emotions! They're supposed to help people, and guess what! Remus is a person, and you just destroyed any last bit of hope he had that you still cared!"

"Good! He should've given up years ago, I never did care!" Although Roman was feeling incredibly guilty, his ego wouldn't let him lose to this slimy snake. 

"Tell that to the small little boy who was kicking and screaming when he was taken from his brother!" Janus shot back. 

Roman fell quiet. "Maybe I did, but I sure as hell don't care now!" He retorted. 

Virgil looked around. Fuck, why did he have feelings. He sighed and sunk out. 

He rose up in Remus' room, looking around. He heard sniffling from the closet. Well, his hiding spots didn't seem to have changed. Virgil walked over to the closet and opened it, seeing the top of a head. 

"Go away." Said the voice of Remus. God, he sounded absolutely crushed.

"I'm only here to help, Remus." Virgil said, sitting in front of him. Remus pulled the blankets off of his face and Virgil saw the state he was in. He was crying. His eyes were red and puffy and his face was blotchy. He had lots of tear tracks running down his face. He looked as bad as he sounded. 

"Why are you here?" He asked in a small voice.

"I wanted to come and see how you were doing... and to say I'm really sorry for what I did" He said. "I was a jerk, I should've just stayed with you, but I- I became just as bad as they were. And I knew they were mean to us, and I knew that you needed us around, but I did it anyways. And I never stopped caring about you, but I was... scared of being rejected by them. I just wanted to be accepted. I want both of you to be there with me, though. I still care." He said, tearing up a little. "I love you, platonically, but still. You were always like a brother to me. I missed you."

"I missed you too" Remus sobbed. 

Virgil pulled Remus into a hug. 

"Does Janus care about me?" Remus asked in a small voice. 

"Of course he does. Why wouldn't he?" 

"Roman doesn't."

"Roman is a fucking liar."

He sniffled. "I thought that was Jan's job." He giggled at his own joke. Virgil smiled a bit. 

Virgil rubbed Remus' back a bit in a comforting way. "Everything is going to be okay. I'm sure of it." 


End file.
